


Midnight

by Glory_Jean



Series: Moments to Remember [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble, set  sometime after School Reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

>   Not my favorite in the "Moments" series. (I sort of wrote it under protest. Don't you hate pushy characters you didn't even create? )

He dreamt of burnt orange skies and silver trees. For a time, he lost himself in the peace of it.

He woke up feeling empty and conflicted.

How could he miss a world that had filled him with the overwhelming urge to escape? His friends were too few to make him stay. Did he miss the "pompous, dusty senators" as they had been so aptly described? Not as such. But the idea of home, kinship and, most of all, other eyes guarding the time lines.... Yes, that he missed.

No, he didn't miss what was, but what could have been.


End file.
